


Dreams to Live

by redlerred7



Series: Towards the Future [3]
Category: K-On!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Post canon, Slice of Life, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlerred7/pseuds/redlerred7
Summary: Yui Hirasawa arrives home to the love of her life. It almost doesn't feel real. Except it is. Yui/Azu. Post Series. Mild philosophical discussion, heavy on romantic and domestic fluff. This work shares continuity with Apartment Visit.





	Dreams to Live

**Author's Note:**

> Written for discord user Botan's birthday. Enjoy if you can!

Yui yawned as she sat down and laid her folders onto her desk. She was still at school even though most of her co-faculty had already gone home. It was fine, though. The band kids she was supervising had ended up practicing well into the night. They were passionate. She wasn't about to put out those flames because it was inconvenient for her. And besides, her apartment was just a short walk away.

She yawned again as she pulled out her phone and coin purse from her drawers, tucking the purse into her coat pocket and fumbling to unlock her phone. She then pouted and held the phone with both hands, finally drawing the pattern correctly. Honestly, unlocking was such a pain when the screen was simply too big for her small hands. She missed her flip phone.

She sent a quick message to Azusa.

_ [Yui: Practice over. About to go home. What's for dinner?] _

_ [Azusa: Curry. Also, we're out of batteries.] _

_ [Yui: I'll go buy some! See you soon~!] _

Yui giggled as she followed up her last message with a bunch of heart emoji. She then pocketed her phone and started turning off all the lights in the staff room. She locked the door behind her and made for the school exit.

* * *

**…**

* * *

_ "Tadaimaaaa~!" _ Yui greeted upon entering the apartment.

_ "Okaeri," _ came in reply from deeper inside, somewhat muffled by the walls.

She quickly kicked off her shoes and hung her coat on the rack before rushing to the living room.

"I bought those lightbulbs you wanted," she said, raising a plastic bag triumphantly.

Azusa was sitting at the living room table, reading glasses resting on her nose, a laptop readied her side, and scores of documents arranged in neat rows and columns before her. She looked up from her work, sighing tiredly. "I told you to get batteries…"

Yui grinned and giggled, pulling out a 12-pack of AA batteries and plopping casually them onto the table.

A certain tension in Azusa's posture seemed to relax. She chuckled wryly. "You honestly had me going there for a second."

"Hehe. I had your message open the entire time I was at the store so I wouldn't make that mistake." Yui moved to the kitchen, eyeing the pot on the stove, still simmering over low heat. Upon removing the lid, she took a whiff of its savory aroma. She grinned. "I think it's ready. You timed this out perfectly, Azu-nyan."

"I still need to finish this first. I'll be done in a bit. Set the table in the meantime."

Yui did as she was asked, then moving to the bedroom to change. A few minutes later, she and Azusa sat together at the kitchen table, each with a plate of rice and curry in front of them.

_ "Itadakimasu," _ Yui said with a clap before digging into her meal.

"How do you like it? I doubt it'd match anything Ui's made. I never was good at cooking."

Yui swallowed her mouthful of food and smiled. "I think it's tasty. And I wouldn't worry too much about how it compares to Ui's cooking."

Yui resumed eating, though slower this time. With a quick glance, she could see Azusa's spoon hovering over her plate. Her food had barely been touched.

"Something the matter?"

Azusa shook her head. "Nah. I just… feel a little off, I guess…"

Yui quirked her head curiously. "Really?" She took a spoonful of food and leaned over the table. "Here comes the plane," she said. "Say  _ 'Ahhh~' _ "

Azusa cringed in embarrassment at the offered rice and meat, swaying left and right with accompanying airplane noises. There was a satisfying combination of annoyance and amusement on her face as she begrudgingly allowed Yui to feed her. She chewed slowly and swallowed, staring down at her plate, her smooth pale skin darkened by a deep rosy shade.

"I can feed myself, you know," she muttered, finally touching the food on her plate.

_ "I know that," _ Yui said airily. "But feeding each other is fun. You try. Ahhh~"

She closed her eyes presented her open mouth to Azusa who, after a moment's hesitation, fed her a spoonful of curry and rice.

"I guess that was kinda nice," Azusa admitted as she withdrew her spoon.

Yui chewed, smiling at Azusa knowingly. She took a sip from her glass and rested her chin on her palm. "So. You gonna tell me what's the matter?"

Azusa wiped some curry from her lips before pursing them. "Well I… It's been a week and… how do I say this…?" She winced looking away. "I don't know. I've wanted this for so long and it still hasn't sunk in that we're finally living together…"

Yui's smile remained as she sighed. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Still doesn't feel like it's real, does it? I sometimes worry that this is just a dream that I'll eventually wake up from…"

Azusa whimpered in agreement.

Yui scooped up another spoonful and offered it to Azusa. "But you know what? It doesn't really matter if it's just a dream. It's a happy one. Why not just be happy until it ends?"

Azusa once again stared at Yui's spoon, lips quivering. She quickly closed her mouth around it and pulled back, the silverware slowly sliding out. She looked down at her plate once more and scooped a spoonful of her own.

"That's deep," she muttered. "That aside, how long are we going to feed each other?"

Yui giggled, pressing her spoon against her lips. It was still slick from its time in Azusa's mouth. "Hehe. Yeah, we should stop playing around. We can kiss for real later."

She winked at Azusa, whose face bloomed an even deeper red and very quickly returned her attention to her meal.

* * *

**…**

* * *

"Still feel like you're dreaming?" Yui asked, sitting down on the bed next to Azusa. She did not receive a reply. Her little kitten merely stared quietly at the ceiling, only sparing her a brief glance.

Yui smiled once more, shaking her head. She crawled on top of Azusa, holding her face close enough that their noses just barely touched. "Enjoy the dream, koneko-chan. It doesn't matter if it ends tonight or if it ends in sixty years."

Azusa blinked once before closing her eyes. "I wish I could put into words how happy I am, being with you like this…"

Yui gave her a peck on the lips. "You don't need to speak."

"But I  _ want  _ to…!" Azusa threw her arms for a hug, burying her face into Yui's shoulders. "I want to scream how it makes me feel to the world…!"

Yui gently put a hand on Azusa's head, stroking her hair. "Even if it's embarrassing?"

"Even if…!"

Yui felt the embrace tighten and responded in kind, holding Azusa even closer. She then sang quietly, almost in a whisper,  _ "With the stroke of my pen, brush as smooth as I can, I will write down all my love~" _

_ "So that each and every word will finally be heard and be our bond of happiness,"  _ Azusa continued, voice muffled. She loosened her grip and started wriggling from underneath Yui, prompting the brunette to sit up. She found that Azusa was smiling broadly.

"Man that takes me back," Azusa said, chuckling. "I've forgotten how cheesy Mio's old songs used to be. Which one was that, though?"

Yui chuckled, nuzzling Azusa's cheek. "It's the one we played together back in my third year of highschool. Don't you remember?"

Azusa shook her head. "How did the rest of it go again?"

Without missing a beat, Yui resumed the song from where they left off.  _ "They're my hopes and my dreams, written honest and real, and they dance right off the page~" _

_ "With a brush-pen in hand, I've finally put down my feelings… And this time, I'm finally sure…" _ Azusa sighed. "That's right… It's  _ Brush Pen ~ Ball Pen _ … It's been so long since we played that duet together. I'm surprised you still remember it."

"It's a really happy memory for me, you know? Really hard to forget." Yui lolled her head to the side. "Or… Well, maybe not… The whole of senior year we spent together feels kinda hazy now. It's like… like…"

"Like a half-forgotten dream?"

Yui took in a sharp breath before pursing her lips. "Yeah…" She took hold Azusa's shoulders and rolled them both to the side. "Listen. This is our life now, Azusa. I don't think it'll ever set in. And frankly, I don't think I want it to. Arriving home and being greeted by you? Getting messages about groceries I need to pick up on the way home? Falling asleep and waking up by your side? It makes me so happy that I don't really believe it's real either. I don't ever want that feeling to stop. And why would I?"

Azusa's eyes twinkled. "Were you going somewhere with this?"

Yui blinked, frowning slightly. "I… think so?" She shook her head. "Anyway. Azusa, you make me happy. And the fact that you're here with me is good enough for me."

Azusa snorted good naturedly. "You always did think more with your heart than your head."

Yui playfully poked Azusa's face. "And  _ you _ always overthink things… Though that's always something I've found cute about you."

Azusa scooted closer and planted a wet kiss on Yui's lips. "Less thinking, more feeling, then."

Yui grinned. "You know, this is another thing that makes me so happy that I don't believe it's real."

Azusa rolled Yui onto her back, straddling on top of her. "Yui?"

"Yes?"

"Stop talking," she said before pulling her into another, deeper kiss.

That night, they dreamed rather late.

* * *

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Discord user picardyThird for doing a second pass for spelling and grammar mistakes.
> 
> Man, writing Yui is hard. I really need to be in a specific mindset to be writing from her perspective. I keep finding myself using prose that would fit better with an Azusa POV. I'll be honest, I'm not entirely happy with how it went. There's something—a certain feeling—that's missing from this story that I wanted to capture but didn't. And I don't know what it is or how to capture it.
> 
> At the very least, I hope discord user Botan enjoys it. This is, after all, her birthday present. HBD, girl. May you have many more!
> 
> And to the other readers as well. I hope you all enjoyed. Until my next story!


End file.
